


Young God

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Feral Behavior, Gen, God Tier, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Pack Training, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, Training, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. With his help, she would become great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Predaking/Ser-Ket - much to learn."

Ser-Ket bared her fangs at Predaking, who only stood before her, undeterred. The Predacon femme stiffened under his glowering stare. Her entire form ached and pulsed from the training she had underwent from him in such a short time.

“You still have much to learn, Ser-Ket. Usually, you would be beneath me, but as part of our brethren, you are limitless in your capabilities as a warrior. In that, we are bound together, in our race and our survival, and it is best that we work together. We do not want to forget who the true enemy is, correct?”

Ser-Ket blinked and withdrew her fangs, closing her mouth. Predaking was right in that respect; they didn’t need to fight amongst themselves, as it was those who opposed them, who wanted them destroyed who were the real enemy. She had to keep that in mind, so she shifted in her stance and nodded.

“That is correct, my liege. Those who want to see our race destroyed, they are the real enemy.”

“Indeed. It pleases me that you have realized that.”

Ser-Ket narrowed her optics and then curled her claws, ready to fight, to train, and to become great, in her own right and for all of their kind. “I am ready, my liege.”

Predaking nodded and then unsheathed his own claws, and assumed his fighting stance, both majestic and terrifying, and fit for a king.

“Now, again!”

With his help, she would become great. She would even become a young god, that she had promised herself.  


End file.
